Some Things
by EtincelleD'OR
Summary: I know why you hide, Seto. Because you don't want to feel the pain. But you have to feel the pain because if you can't feel the pain, then you can't feel the good things either. You have to let it go. It's time to let it go.'


£

**WildEm: I was watching a video on YouTube a while ago, it's a song from the film Brother Bear, it's the reprise of 'No Way Out', by Phil Collins, when Kenai tells Koda: "your mother's not coming". I cried so much when I saw that clip, and the song is beautiful - then again, all Phil Collins' songs are. It reminded me a bit of the Kaiba brothers and inspired me to write this.**

**The link for the song is: ** ** I guarantee it will make you cry. It's so heartbreaking. **

**Oh, and, I didn't mean to make Kaiba sound gay here if that's the impression you get, I'm one of these 'why-can't-we-have-a-straight-Kaiba-for-once' people, he's just troubled, not gay.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am Kazuki Takahashi, Constance M. Burge and Phil Collins!!! Get me!!! I also own Brother Bear, and YouTube, and therefore I also own Google. Oh, and I live on Pluto... **

Normal

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

_/Flashback/_

_"Spirit talking"_

**£**

**£**

_Some things you do because you want to. Some things you do because of the needs of others in your family._

:Anonymous.

**£**

**£**

_I know why you'd rather be with the valkyries. Because you don't want to feel the pain. _

_But you have to feel the pain because if you can't feel the pain, then you can't feel the good stuff either._

:Phoebe Halliwell, Charmed.

**£**

**£**

**Some Things**

£

£

"No Mokuba, I've told you before, you can't go."

"Seto! I'm thirteen! I can't believe you won't let me, everyone else is going!"

Kaiba turned his head, reverting his ice cold glare from his little brother. "No is no Mokuba!"

Mokuba's face deteriorated from one of a pleading boy to an angry adolescent. "Why are you talking to me as if I'm one of the Corporation's investors, or, or, or one of your employees???!!!"

"It's not like that Mokuba and you know it!" Kaiba's eyes flashed with anger and he looked up at his brother again.

_**Everywhere I turn I hurt someone,**_

"Yes it is!!!!! For God's sakes Seto, I'm not asking you if I can move out or anything!!! If you're at least not gonna let me go on holiday with the Hawkins and my friends, you could at least take an interest in something other than your work and hang around with me once in a while!!!"

"Listen Mokuba..."

Mokuba, for once, was wearing a facial expression matching his brother's. "NO YOU LISTEN SETO!!! Ever since God knows how long, I've had to defend you!!! When Yugi's friends have called you a cold, heartless bastard with the social capacity of a rock, I've had to listen to people say things like that about you!!! And what can I say to them Seto? What? I've been asked how on Earth I put up with you! You're my _brother_!!! You're my best friend!!! It stings, Seto, it hurts! To hear them say those things about you! It's just..." tears formed in the corners of his eyes, "I wish you'd try and change that sometimes!!!"

"Mokuba..."

"You know what Seto, don't bother. Just.. I need some space!!!"

Seto felt something hit his upperarm. Realising that it was his brother's shoulder, a wind of ice colder than anything he could conjure swept over him, causing him to shiver uncontrollably.

_**But there's nothing I can say, **_

_**To change the things I've done,**_

Slam.

Mokuba's bedroom door.

Seto took several shaky steps towards the stair case, and seemingly fell onto the cold, hard wooden steps. He sat with his forearms resting on his thighs, his left cheek pressed against the mahogany banisters.

_"You don't understand..."_

_/Dry, autumn leaves bluster around the space outside the window, occasionally hitting everytime the cold wind picked up..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap.../_

"Are you alright sir?" A passing member of his household staff stood, holding a silver tray in her hands. Kaiba didn't answer. The maid felt like she had just been stabbed by an icicle, and with a quick nod, she continued.

_/A gust, a bluster, a howl..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_White walls surround like a cage without a door. The commotion in the next room stopped. And then all was silent. All within was silent in his life from that moment on.../_

Seto held the locket around his neck tightly to his heart. But it was silent now. It beated without a purpose, without joy, without love. All those years ago, he had lost her. It was his fault. His fault. His fault.

_/His fault..._

_His fault.../_

And now he was losing Mokuba too, in the same way that he had lost her. He was losing the only person... The only fragment of his irrepairably shattered heart could beat for, that it was grasping onto, desperately pulling back, desperately entwining Mokuba further into his need to protect and watch over.

_**I'd do anything within my power,**_

_**I'd give everything I've got,**_

_"Don't leave me here... Please... I couldn't live without you here... You're the only thing I'm still alive for... Don't start to see me like the others... Please..."_

_/Eyes lit up, a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. A tall, young man with lilac eyes and light auburn hair, wearing a white labcoat with a tag reading 'Dr. Natashi', stepped out from behind two swinging doors, letting them fall lifeless behind him. His eyes and face were stained with tears and red - the only form of colour within the white-painted walls that encircled him. The man fell into a seat, burying his head in his hands. Still, the eyes shone._

_"Daddy, Daddy!!!" Dr. Natashi embraced his son tenderly, "Do I have a baby brother or a baby sister? Can I come in and see them now? Oh please I wanna see... Can Mama come home today? Can we all go for ice-cream...?"_

_"Seto..." Dr. Natashi's voice was broken and choked with racking movements. "Do you remember I told you the story about the mouse, and how his mother never came home after she went to find food in the barn where the owl lived...?"_

_Confusion painted the boys face. "I don't like that story..." he whispered, his lip trembling._

_He let his son go in order to look at him clearly, "Mama's not coming home."/_

_"And it's all my fault..."_

_/"No... No!!! She's coming home! She's just... She... She's coming out with the baby and we're going home..."/_

_"It's because of me she's not here..."_

_/"They're trying to save the baby..."/_

_"It's because of __**me **__Mokuba doesn't have a mother!!! ... I tried so hard... And now he wants to live his life... He's leaving me behind... I have no one."_

_**But the path I seek is hidden from me now.**_

_"You didn't have to stay with me... I only had a cold... You didn't have to stay and take care of me... I would have been alright!!! I would have lived!!! And if you had kept your appointment that day... Mama... You would still be here for Mokuba..."_

_**Brother bear, I let you down,**_

_"I tried... I could never take the place of someone like that in his life... I tried... Forgive me little brother... I tried so hard but it wasn't good enough... Nothing is ever good enough..."_

_**You trusted me, believed in me and I let you down,**_

_"I tried so many times and I still couldn't give you the life you deserved..."_

_/"Mama's not coming home..."/_

_**Of all the things I hid from you, I cannot hide the shame,**_

_"I wanted to spend more time with you, all three of you..._

_**And I pray someone, something will come, and take away the pain.**_

_"Seto..."_

_"Seto sweetie..."_

A lone tear ran down his face as the voice that he had tried so hard to forget resounded through his mind again.

_"Seto..."_

_**There's no way out,**_

Kaiba froze as he felt a pair of hands secure themselves on his upperarms gently, and looked up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. The muscles in his eyelids strained painfully when his eyes widened and his pupils shrank into tiny dots. He could feel a pair of warm hands - but there was nothing there.

_"Seto..."_

He knew that voice.

_**Of this dark place,**_

He placed his hands over the warm patched on his arms. A feeling of warmth spread over his right shoulder blade, and he sat up a tiny bit straighter as he felt his back press against something - and he could be pretty sure that it wasn't the stairs.

"Wh... Where are you?"

_"Here..."_

Kaiba froze again as he felt two arms wrap around him and draw him close, yet he still couldn't see anything.

"M... Mom... I can't see..."

_"Ssh..." _the voice hushed, calming and soothing him with that one simple sound,_ "It's alright... It's alright. It wasn't your fault."_

_**No hope, no future,**_

"I'm scared... I'm losing him..."

_"Seto..." _the spirit of his mother hushed,_ "You will never lose Mokuba. Never."_

"He's growing away from me."

_"He's growing up, Seto. He finally has a chance to express himself after all these years of having to sit lock into his room, or watch you suffer. He feels guilty too Seto, guilty that you went through all that training and beating so that he could have a good future. He feels like he's the reason you suffered."_

_**I know I can't be free,**_

"No... No that's not true! He can't blame himself for Gozaburo..."

_"Ssh. It's okay. You don't need to hide anymore. Gozaburo's gone, Seto, he can't hurt you again. You protected Mokuba from him, when I couldn't. You don't deserve to dwell in this sorrow. I know why you hide, Seto. Because you don't want to feel the pain. But you have to feel the pain because if you can't feel the pain, then you can't feel the good things either. You have to let it go. It's time to let it go." _

_**But I can't see another way,**_

"I don't know how... I'm... I'm..."

_"Afraid." _she finished, _"That people will talk if you change. I understand. But Mokuba won't be the only one anymore."_

"What do you mean?"

_"The Seraphim have decided that you will be assigned a guardian angel. You've faced so much evil in your life Seto, that it was the only way they could make it up to you after everything that's happened. Not just to help you find peace, but help you find them."_

"A guardian angel?" Kaiba asked, "How does that make anything up to me?"

He didn't know how he knew, but somehow, he could feel that his mother was smiling. _"In more ways that you can imagine."_

_**And I can't face another day,**_

Kaiba suddenly felt his head fall and his reflexes snapped into action, catching him before he hit the steps. There was no warmth now. Kaiba closed his eyes. She was gone.

_"Thank you Mom."_ he thought, as he pressed his cheek to the banisters again. The unwelcoming, harsh ring of the doorbell came almost painfully to his eardrums, and before the butler could even get to the door, Mokuba had bounded down the stairs past him with a quick "I'll get it".

He opened the door to a very pretty, pale girl with deep blue eyes and steely blue hair, who wore a tranquil yet captivating expression on her face. He had seen her before - a strong-spirited British duellist who had beaten Marik Ishtar to win a tournament held in London, with Tower Bridge serving as the battle field - competitors who suffered from vertigo had to withdraw - for the final rounds. She had transferred to Domino to find more, ahem, challenging opponants.

Mokuba beamed from ear to ear. "Hey Kisara! I'm so glad you could come at such short notice!"

"Hey Mokuba! Oh no, it's fine I love hanging out with you!" she grinned.

"Come in! Yeah, I needed some duelling practice, and Seto's being a grouch again!"

"Oh, Mokuba! He's not that bad!"

Mokuba chuckled. "Oh yeah? How do you know?" he said as he closed the door behind her.

"Well..." she said calmly, looking over Mokuba's small frame and gazing deeply into Kaiba's eyes, "Let's just say I like to watch out for him."

£

£

**WildEm: Aw, bless. I thought that was quite sweet, if not a little OOC from Kaiba. Reviews are much appreciated by the crazy girl who likes to meddle with Kaiba's brain. Mwahahaha. **


End file.
